Such locking arrangements are known. They are used for example in tubular vessels to admit membrane filters in water treatment. With this, they are placed in the end area of the tubular vessel and when the interior of the vessel is impinged on by a pressurized medium, they are held in the end section. Between the front plate and the sealing plate there is a seal which causes an insulation of the intermediate space between the plate and the inner wall of the vessel. The seal is located in a groove placed in or between the plates. Owing to the inner side of the sealing plate being impinged on by a pressurized medium, the seal presses against the inner wall of the vessel. If the pressure against the sealing plate is reduced below a threshold value, the seal is de-tensioned also, so that with renewed impingement, fluid can pass through the sealing area until an optimal sealing action again is achieved. This is especially problematical if the pressurized impinging medium is environmentally hazardous chemicals, or if, owing to the purity of the impinged medium, impurities must be prevented from being admitted into the interior of the container.
Another embodiment of the state of the art makes provision for use of an O ring in the groove. This insert requires major prestressing or pre-pressing of the lock vis-à-vis the pipe, that can be attained only via an expensive set of special tools. With this, what is problematical is insertion and particularly removal of the lock, especially at large tube diameters.
The task of the invention is to make available an arrangement for locking an end section of a tube or a tubular vessel, by which impingement of the medium either out of the vessel or into the vessel is avoided, and insertion and removal is simple without a large set of special tools.